1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a rear suspension for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a rear suspension provided with a trailing arm having inner and outer connections spaced from each other widthwise of a car body and connected to the car body by a shaft extending through each of bushings disposed in the respective connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a semitrailing arm type or a full trailing arm type rear suspension, a rubber bushing interposed between each connection of a trailing arm and a car body deflects by a lateral force acting from the road in cornering or lane change or a longitudinal force acting from the road in braking, so that a tire supported by the trailing arm becomes toe out and a vehicle tends to be over steered.